


Taste of Regret

by 4Kennedy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Office Sex, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris knows what regret tastes like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Prompt was "peppermint". Drabbletag 6 on livejournal.  
> lanalucy is my awesome betareader.

“This is totally messed up,” Iris said between urgent kisses.

They had locked themselves in a copy room at the office. There wasn’t a lot of time to waste.

Linda pressed her against the nearest wall. “Yeah, it’s fucking crazy.” She made quick work of Iris’s blazer. Hands on her fingers interrupted Linda when she grabbed Iris’s blouse.

“Careful,” Iris warned. “I can’t come home to Eddie with missing buttons twice a week.”

Linda smirked at that. “Fine, I’ll play nice, but only if you try not to leave scratch marks on my back again. Barry is sweet, not dumb.”

“Deal,” Iris agreed, Linda’s lips already back on hers. 

They both tore frantically at clothing until Linda dropped to her knees and forced Iris’s skirt up. “You smell irresistible.” 

As Linda pushed Iris’s thong aside and leaned in, Iris buried her fingers in Linda’s tresses to press her lips even harder against her center. It didn’t take her long to come on Linda’s lips, quivering and crying out silently. “Damn,” Iris sighed happily. 

When they’d put their clothes back into place and looked representable, Linda offered Iris a pack of gum. “You want one?” 

“What is it with sports reporters and gum, anyway?” Iris took a stick and slid it in her mouth. It was the type Linda was constantly chewing. Peppermint. It tasted like Linda’s kisses and therefore of her betrayal. 

For Iris, it tasted like regret. 

The End


End file.
